1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilized 1,1,1-trichloroethane compositions which can be used, in particular, for the degreasing of metals and for the dry cleaning of textiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that 1,1,1-trichloroethane, which is used, in particular, for the degreasing of metals, for the dry cleaning of textiles and in aerosols, presents a very particular problem of stability and corrosion. Satisfactory results are not generally obtained if the stabilizers normally used for other chlorohydrocarbons are used the stabilizing 1,1,1-trichloroethane. This phenomenon has been attributed especially to the fact that there is a high degree of reactivity between 1,1,1-trichloroethane, metals such as aluminium, zinc and their alloys, and water. Consequently, a large number of various stabilized compositions have been developed which are specific for 1,1,1-trichloroethane. Among these compositions, there may be mentioned, in particular, ternary compositions based on epoxides, nitroalkanes and dioxane, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,571 filed on Mar. 18, 1960 by THE DOW CHEMICAL CO. However, none of the compositions proposed hitherto is really effective. In particular, no known composition of 1,1,1-trichloroethane has a satisfactory stability under extremely harsh conditions such as those prevailing when light metals and water are present simultaneously.
To solve this problem, the Applicant Company has already proposed, in European Patent Application No. 82200418.0 of Apr. 2, 1982, now EP-A1-0 062 952, which corresponds to U.S. Ser. No. 06/586,971 filed Mar. 6, 1984, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 06/367,909 filed Apr. 13, 1981, of which the present application is a continuation-in-part, stabilized 1,1,1-trichloroethane compositions containing an epoxide compound, a nitro derivative and an internal ether of the furan type. Although these compositions give excellent results under the harsh conditions of use, when the quantity of water is greater than the water saturation level of the organic phase, they present a difficulty in the separation of the organic and aqueous phases. Thus, it is found that complete separation by settling of the aqueous phase is excessively slow.